Dragon Zakura
by Light Lamperouge
Summary: 4th Shinobi War!Sasuke teleported by Kakashi & arrived in Soul Socitey.He found his whole clan there!Meanwhile,Soutaichou targeted his clan due to Sharingan,especially his elder brother who changed into 8 years old boy!Will he able to protect Itachi?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: I wonder how's Sasuke's feeling if he met Itachi after knew the truth. Would he still hate him or he actually loved his brother. I set this fanfic in the Great Fourth Shinobi War. Sasuke would meet special people there.

Enjoy! R&R please!

Light Lamperouge

Disclaimer: Naruto and Bleach are mine if I become the Seventh Hokage, and Alumina is mine if Light Yagami falls in love with me.

Dragon Zakura

1. The Avenger

Darenimo mirenai yume wo mite iranai mono wa subete suteta

Yuzurenai omoi kono mune ni yadoshite

I had a dream no one else had,

I threw away everything I didn't need

I can't surrender the feelings

I have kept in my heart

Nightmare, Alumina

Sasuke stared at his opponent, warning himself since he didn't meet with him in three and half years. Kakashi-sensei was still relaxed as usual. His sensei's speed was amazing. Sasuke wanted to end this as soon as possible since he had been tired, fought with Mizukage before this.

"Chidori Nagashi", he yelled attacked Kakashi.

"Did I say once that Chidori which I had taught you, must not use it for attacked your friend but for protected them", Kakashi said

"You're still talkative as usual", Sasuke replied.

"Raikiri", Kakashi attacked Sasuke with new speed of Chidori. The two lightning element sword met each other and made a large explosion in the ground. Kakashi finally, used his sharingan and so did Sasuke.

"Susanoo", Sasuke screamed, his Mangekyou Sharingan was now completed. After transplanted his brother's eyes. He wasn't afraid from being blind for the overuse of his Mangekyou.

Sasuke felt that it would become the absolutely winning of him. Suddenly, he felt that things around him sucked in a hole while the sucker hole's power was so strong. He sucked in that hole.

Kakashi had used his own Mangekyou Sharingan. And he teleported Sasuke to another dimension. He was glad for his ex-student disappearing.

"Where am I?", Sasuke wondered where is he know since his ex-sensei was gone and now, he stared around him. People wore hakama and shihakusou everywhere, but he himself didn't. He still wore his white and purple clothes that Orochimaru gave him years ago.

"Sharingan", he said for himself. His sharingan was still active in this place. And then he didn't activate it.

"Sir, uhmm would you tell me where am I now?", he asked for a long black haired man with his low pitched voice , his social side wasn't improve and still poor whether when he joined Orochimaru nor Akatsuki with Madara.

"We're in Soul Society", that man looked back to him, made him surprise that the man was Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru", he said.

"What?Did you say something?", that man asked him.

"You, Orochimaru, still alive here", he added.

"I think that you find wrong person, Sir. I'm not Orochimaru. I'm Rolo Rinku", that man said.

"You lie to me. You are orochimaru",Sasuke said.

"Sir, please. I'm not the damn man that you called me Shit… is he", that man's voice turned into high tone.

At that moment, Sasuke realized that he was in Soul Society, a place that he damned sure for crazy people like Orochimaru and Kakashi-sensei better to prepared for his next revenge for throwing him here, and somehow Orochimaru didn't know him anymore.

He walked toward that street, children played everywhere. There's market too. Suddenly he felt hungry and searched for food, before realized that he had no money at all. He just sat somewhere and started to looked at the sky. It had been long time for him not to look there. The war that he started made him realized how's tired he was.

"Sir, would you like to buy my onigiri?', a boy with long haired tied up in his back spoke to him. When Sasuke woke up and looked at him, he surprised when he saw a cute face that he was always stared when he was child.

"Uchiha Itachi…",he whispered.

"Who is he?", that boy asked. Sasuke realized that the boy was Itachi, in age 8 years old, he wondered.

"Uhm, gomen. What is your name?", Sasuke asked.

"Don't have name since I'm here, Sir", the boy sat next to him and gave him his onigiri.

"Do you mind if called you Itachi. Uchiha Itachi?",he asked again.

"Sure, but perhaps I may know why you call me Itachi and who is this Itachi", the boy replied

"He was my elder brother", Sasuke answered with added was, in fact that he had been died."And your appearance was really resemble him",he added.

"Owh, I'm sorry to hear that. By the way, what's your name, Sir?",the boy asked.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke", Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-sama…",the boy said.

"No. Just call me Sasuke", Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke-nii chan….",the boy called him and smiled.

**Seiterei**

There was a meeting for captains in the Captain Commander's room.

"All taichou, please listen! There was a big enemy for Soul Society. This person considered to be very skilled. And now, he was in Rukongai, has the highest reiatsu that I have ever seen", soutaichou said with opened his eyes.

"If he has a great reiatsu, why just not gave him to Academy", Komamura said.

"I suppose that you don't want to killed just by standing hear him, Komamura-taichou",soutaichou said.

"I want fight him if he's really great",Zaraki said.

"No, I don't give you permission to fight him, Kenpachi and neither for other captain", he said.

"I just want you to captured him and bring him here",soutaichou said.

"But, how?",Hitsugaya asked.

"You will know how",soutaichou smiled.

"This is his face and appearance", soutaichou said with looked at the paper with picture that his fukutaichou had given him and the other captains.

"He was a child?", Hitsugaya looked surprise beside the fact that he was still a child too.

"How this little boy could be a great enemy?", Kuchiki said.

"He has the power from demon, Sharingan", soutaichou said.

"Kurotsuchi, begin to investigate the Sharingan",he added.

'Hai",Kurotsuchi said.

'And be careful, that you'll be surprise with his power. He can hide his reiatsu very well, and now I can say that he don't have reiatsu to show up",soutaichou said.

"What's his name?", Soi Fon asked.

"Sasakibe-fukutaichou told me before that an hour ago, he just get his name from a person", soutaichou said.

"His name is Uchiha Itachi"

Well, actually I first I decide that it will be oneshot fanfic, but after realize that it is more complicated story in my mind, I think I must write the next chapter. Please give me review so I can write it better!

Mind to review?

Light Lamperouge


	2. Shiawase Neiro

Yay! I come back! I just love to write stories! May be little disappointed when I know there's no review! But my teacher have said to me that "In the fighting world, there's no place for the 2nd one but in the writing world there's no one being the 1st "

Enjoy! R&R please!

Light Lamperouge

Disclaimer: I own Naruto and Bleach if Killua gives me his candies and cakes

2. A Happy Timbre

Arigatou kokoro kara

Boku ni ima ga aru no ha minna no okage sa

Thank you, from the bottom of my heart

The reason I'm here now is because of everybody

ORANGE RANGE – Shiawase Neiro

Sasuke's days in Rukongai weren't bad as he thought before. His little elder brother showed him many places, and in fact he loved the time they spent together, like what happened years ago.

Today, Itachi would bring him to his training. Sasuke felt a little curious about it. Was it the Shinobi training? And he found it more curious after he heard that-

"Rinku's your teacher?", he asked doubtly.

"Yeah. He's cool. Really cool", Itachi answered happily and proud. Sasuke felt that he would kill Orochimaru or Rinku if something bad happened to his little elder brother.

"I'll be with you"

"Really? That's good", and then they walked to Rinku's house, Itachi sang a song.

**Hitsugaya's PoV**

It had been years since he had to walk in Rukongai in a mission. Hitsugaya felt that this mission was rude. Searched a boy. Boy with red eyes. He couldn't believe that little boy would make any destruction towards Soul Society.

He walked slowly, and suddenly his eyes had caught by a black long haired man, that man. He couldn't be-

"HOI HITSUGAYA!", Rinku shouted and waved him. Caused many people looked at Hitsugaya's face which was now changed into red. His antic friend never really changed after all.

"Can you just call my name in normal tone?", Hitsugaya asked. He was little angry. That's all.

"So, it's your first sentence for meet with your best friend since-", he count his fingers,"at least more than fifteen years", Rinku grinned when Hitsugaya already smiled widely.

"Come to my house! So, how does it feel?", Rinku asked. They walked to his house.

"Er"

"Being a _taichou_", Rinku said in his most sarcastic tone which Hitsugaya just laughed.

"Not as well as we think in academy, but it doesn't really bad either"

"Doesn't _really_ bad with your power"

"Tell me, Rinku! Why do you leave-?"

"I just find that place isn't _fun_ anymore"

"They catch you while you're doing your illegal research"

"You've already known the detail..."

"Did you use students as objects?", Hitsugaya said.

"Yay! And I know that my chance to research something won't success if I still stay"

"No, you still can be a shinigami", Hitsugaya remembered that Kurotsuchi-taichou was another mad scientist beside Rinku.

"Really? I don't know that", Rinku said when he was trying to make his face a little disappointed, but failed. In fact, he had already known that.

"So, what do you do, then?", Hitsugaya asked when they finally arrived at his house.

"Training people"

"You don't do something illegal, do you?"

"Don't worry, I just train them to make onigiri"

"Making onigiri? WAIT! MAKING ONIGI-", but Hitsugaya couldn't complete his sentence when he heard Rinku said.

"On time, Itachi-san", and Rinku waved to a little boy, had a black hair.

"Ita-", Hitsugaya whispered. So, that was the kid Soutaichou wanted to find. Just a little kid, he thought.

**Normal PoV**

Itachi walked towards Rinku when he saw a boy with white haired. He came closer and said.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Rinku-sama. Ohayou Gozaimasu Hitsugaya-taichou", Hitsugaya was surprised that this boy knew his name, even his title.

"You're pretty famous here, you know", Rinku added

"He's Itachi, it's the name he talked to all of people he knows", Itachi blushed,"And that's the one who gives him his name, I guess", he looked at Sasuke when another boy came up.

"Ohayou, Rinku-sama"

"Nawaki…..", Itachi yelled happily. Nawaki was one of his best friends. Then, another boy just came.

"Shishui-chan", Rinku smiled. Uchiha Shishui walked to Itachi and smashed his back before said.

"How's your day, mate? Who is he?", he asked when he pointed Sasuke.

"My brother. Sasuke-niichan, Kore wa Uchiha Shishui", Itachi answered.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Yoroshiku'

"So, is he your elder brother?", Shishui asked Itachi when they walked together, with Rinku to the training room.

"I am his younger brother", Sasuke answered that in Shishui and Itachi's ears, and just one second while Shishui almost laughed," I'm not kidding, Shishui-niisan. Aniki doesn't change at all, he's still be friend with you", he added, Shishui face turned to horror.

"He is kidding, isn't he?", he asked Itachi.

"Nope"

"Please take your seat, now. And work together. Don't fight each other! And Itachi, would you like to introduce me your er- elder brother?"

"I'm his younger brother, I'm Sasuke", still felt weird when he saw his little elder brother now took rice and salt, and nori, and meat.

"Yoroshiku, Sasuke-kun. Would you like to join us now?", Rinku asked politely.

"Er- what do you actually do here? Is it a shinobi training or something like that?", Sasuke finally asked Itachi.

"Making Onigiri", Itachi smiled widely at him.

"ONI- WHAT!", he depressed deeply when shouted in disbelieved tone.

**Hitsugaya's PoV**

'What do you do with the onigiri? Do you sell them?"

"Stupid questions"

"I know, Rinku. I just want to get you talk. Tell me about that Uchiha", Hitsugaya said when he rolled nori and picked it inside the onigiri.

"Those Uchiha", Rinku pointed three of them, Itachi, Sasuke, and Shishui.

"Well, those Uchiha"

"They have a big family here. They just have last name. Uchiha, until someone would like to give them. But I bet that you must almost kill them if you want to give one of them a name. They don't like it, actually. Just like with their last name", Rinku explained.

"But that Sasuke doesn't have any bruises or anything like that"

"Itachi loves to have a brother. He's always talking him hundred times"

"That's way Sasuke doesn't have bruises or hurt or anything", Hitsugaya thought that was easy to be friend with Itachi. Why Soutaichou want to capture him? He didn't have red eyes anyway.

"He does", read Hitsugaya's mind, Rinku did.

'He has Sharingan. Fully awaken"

"You mean he can use it too? He is very young", Hitsugaya said.

"Call someone young when you're _also_ young, Juubantai-taichou"

"No. I mean, that Sharingan is dangerous! Soutaichou said it to us"

"Not at all! Really! It's good, beside the fact that the Uchiha has vast and big reiatsu when they're able to hide it since birth. They will make really good shinigami, if they wish to come and join the exam", Rinku said sadly.

"And that Nawaki boy?", Hitsugaya said another topic.

"He's so cheerful. Matsumoto type", he smiled.

"Shit", Hitsugaya cursed.

Suddenly, there's a loud bang from the boys side. A skinny-carve faced yet beautiful girl came with her army.

"Catch him", she pointed Itachi.

"My dear Soifon-taichou! Would you please loosen yourself up, dear?", Rinku asked her in his calmest voice.

"Stop yourself, Yami Hebi", she said sharply. The army caught Itachi's arms and bound it up with special rope, which could lock the source of the reiatsu.

**(A/N: Just like Ishida's weapons. They locked the source of the reiatsu.)**

"Soifon-taichou. He doesn't hurt anyone. He's just a little boy!", Hitsugaya glared at her and said it in his coldest tone.

"He's mine, Hitsugaya-taichou', she glared back, pointed at Itachi.

_Damn. I don't like him when he's around. Breaks rules, befriends with mad snake, he does._ That was just her thought about our little taichou.

Before realizing what was going on, Sasuke was knocking the army on the ground within a second.

"Don't even dare you touch my elder brother!", he glared her too. She's bit confused. This boy just said that the little boy was his elder brother?

"Don't worry, Niichan", Itachi just moved his finger gently and now his arms, was free.

"Genjutsu", Sasuke whispered, knew that his brother was best at Genjutsu.

"How did you do th-?", Itachi just smiled her. Cutely, she didn't think that this cute boy would be a dangerous threat for Soul Society. And that was she thought before realize that Itachi just bound her arms "He's so-", Hitsugaya said.

"Fast. Uchiha's natural talent, without shunpo anyway", Rinku added.

"Well, Soifon-taichou, would you like to sit and drink tea with us now?", Rinku asked with smiled.

"I guess you don't have another choice, Soifon-taichou", Hitsugaya added.

"Yes", she said bitterly. A tea-time with children (Sasuke included) and that snake wasn't lovely. For 1st time she realized that she's just lucky all the way she had Hitsugaya here.

**It takes long time since the 1****st**** chapter had published.** **And I'm glad I can write this story again! I love Rinku in Bleach but I still hate Orochimaru in Naruto (Rinku is Orochimaru's name after he dead and comes at Soul Society). But maybe a little part of his old self for did something like illegal research when he was at Academy explain well that he doesn't change much. (Don't count that he's so friendly with Hitsugaya and the children, a friendly person isn't so good. Remember Aizen, don't you?). Just give me review, please? So I can write it better.**

_**Japanese sentence and words:**_

_**Yami Hebi: Dark Snake**_

_**Kore wa Uchiha Shishui: He's Uchiha Shishui**_

_**Yoroshiku: Nice to meet you**_

_**Onigiri: It's like hamburger, when you change the buns with rice and put meat or nori or meat or chocolate or anything you want inside the rice. (Read it in wikipedia for clearer explanation)**_

_**Nori: Seaweed**_

_**Ohayou Gozaimasu: Good morning**_

**Mind to Review?**

**Light Lamperouge**


End file.
